


Burning World

by shisuislefteye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, No Humanity (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Some people want to watch the world burn, others want to be the ones to light the flames.





	Burning World

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this. Might make it into a story if so.

Penelope Park looked at the fire that seemed never ending, that is never ending. After the merge between the two sisters, Josie Saltzman came out being the reigning twin. The all powerful, last member of the Gemini coven. This fire was the result.  
-  
Josie locked hands with her girlfriend, Hope Mikaelson, for what she assumed would be the last time.  
"Thank you for this, Hope," Josie smiled, "it's simply beautiful."  
"As you are, my Josie," Hope smiled.  
"I know we'll be dead soon enough, the spell we cast won't last forever."  
"Why, that's okay, Josie. We shall die together, just as we lived most of our lives together."  
"Yes...yes. Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom, be back soon, beautiful." Josie said and kissed Hope lightly.  
-  
Penelope watched as her ex girlfriend rushed to the bathroom, with concern, Penelope quickly followed.  
"Hey, JoJo," Penelope smirked, "beautiful sight out there. Whenever I said I wanted the world to burn, I didn't think you'd take it so literally. Nice to know you still care, though."  
"Shut the hell up, Penelope."  
"Oh, is that the Elizabeth in you? Can she hear me right now? Better yet, can she hear all the dirty thoughts you have about me while your girlfriend is fucking you?" Penelope whispered, moving closer to her ex girlfriend.  
Penelope felt a hard, aggressive slap on her face.  
"You bitch," Josie started, "don't ever mention Lizzie again."  
"Well, since you and your little tribrid deceided to bring hell to Mystic Falls, you won't have to worry about that. What with all of us dieing in the next hour or so and all."  
Josie raised her eyebrows, "Scared, Peez? Is that what truly scares you, death?"  
Penelope rolled her eyes, "No, Josie. It's not death that scares me,"  
"What is it then? We're all dead soon anyways, so you might as well finally tell me."  
Penelope scoffed, "Isn't it obvious what scares me?"  
"It's you and your tribrid girlfriend, dumbass. The two of you lost people and what? Decide to kill all of us? Did you forget that Hope is already dead?"  
Josie looked down, slightly ashamed.  
Penelope grabbed Josie by her shirt and shoved her against the bathroom stall doors.  
She smirked slightly, "Say, why don't the two of us get out of here? Let the rest rot for all I care, your father and sister are already gone. What have you got to lose? I'm all you have left and you know that. You know Hope doesn't truly love you, you're just a play thing for her, nothing more and nothing less. Let's go while we still can."  
Josie laughed, "You're not serious right? Even if I wanted to leave, how the hell would we?"  
Penelope put her hand in Josie's, looked at their hands intertwined and said, "With this."  
-  
Penelope cast a spell that Josie had never heard before, and soon enough, Penelope and Josie weren't in the Salvatore school anymore.  
"Penelope?! Where the hell are we?"  
"Where you wanted to be most, Josie."  
Josie looked around slightly and realized that her and Penelope were in New Orleans. Penelope was right, this is where she wanted to be. She had always wanted to see it after hearing stories from Hope and her mother, Caroline as well.  
"I- what about everyone else?"  
"Who else, Josie? It's just us. Isn't that enough? We can start a new life; one with no death and no magic. Just us, my love. Just the two of us."  
Josie looked around and stopped whenever she met Penelope's eyes. Josie soon realized she was still holding tightly onto Penelope's hand and wanted to let go; but she couldn't. The familiarity of Penelope rubbing cirlces on her hand was more powerful than her urge to let go.  
"Do you think that this could actually work?"  
"Well, I certainly hope so, Josie."  
Penelope caught Josie's lips in a kiss and put her forehead on Josie's.  
"I love you, JoJo."


End file.
